Definition of Monster
by SorainaSkye
Summary: Hohenheim/Trisha. The story of how they met, their life together, and the end. Unfinished.


Hello all!

This is only half of the story. I am curious to get some feedback, and to know if my characterizations are correct. I also posted this on my deviantart, but it is formatted better here. Please, leave a comment and a critique! Anyway, I love Hohenheim and Trisha together, and there's very few stories for them out there. Also, I don't know what Winry's dad's actual name is. I heard somewhere that it was Rick, and then someone told me it was Urey...so, at this moment, I am keeping it as Rick because I like that one more. If, however, his name turns out to be Urey or something, I will gladly change this. ^^

FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

"Trisha! Triiiiishaaaaa!"

A young woman with brown hair and deep green eyes turned, wiping her hands on her dress. Standing, and grabbing the flowers she had been picking, she looked down the hill at Pinako Rockbell. She had known the Rockbells for a long time; she was best friends with Rick and his fiancé Sarah. She smiled down at Pinako, who had been like a second mother (a strict, foulmouthed mother, but a mother nonetheless) growing up.

"Yes?"

Pinako made a motion for Trisha to come down the hill, graying hair swept back into a bun. "An old friend of mine's come to live here for a while, and I want you to meet him!"

"Oh!" Pursing her lips in curiosity- Pinako's friends were always interesting, if nothing else- she jogged down the hill, hair falling out of it's tie. She frowned, fingering through it with slightly dirty hands. Pinako waved a hand. "Leave it, it looks good." She smiled, almost wickedly. "But, I recommended putting that yellow flower into your hair." She pointed to the one she knew to be Trisha's favorite- vibrant yellow with long petals.

"O...kay..." Trisha placed the flower carefully behind one ear, a little surprised by Pinako's suggestion. "I picked these for that new vase Sarah got as an early wedding present. Is it still in the living room?" They began walking, summer breeze stirring their hair and clothes.

"Yep. That'll make her happy. Hasn't had much chance to come out here, she's been so busy planning the wedding. Doesn't show her fatigue though." Pinako's voice showed something like pride, and Trisha smiled, happy that Sarah at least wouldn't have to worry about a hateful mother-in-law.

"I remember when Sarah and I used to go to that field every day to pick flowers." Trisha giggled. "My mother practically had to buy a new vase everyday just to keep up!" Pinako laughed too, sticking a pipe in her mouth.

"You really shouldn't smoke those, you know," Trisha scolded good-naturedly.

"I'm old, I can do whatever I want." Pinako groused, faint humor twinkling in her eyes,

"You're not all _that_ old, Pinako..." Trisha shook her head as the other woman opened the door to her house, moving aside to let Trisha through.

"Hohenheim!" Pinako barked up the stairs. "Come down here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Trisha laughed as a faint voice answered: "Coming!"

Still smiling, Trisha spotted the beautiful vase Sarah had received only a few days before. It was deep blue, with silver painted in the forms of twisting flowers and vines. Sarah herself sat on the couch, looking over what seemed to be thousands of papers. "Oh, Trish, you shouldn't have!" She cried, seeing the flowers in her friend's hands. There were slight rings around her eyes. Rick came through the kitchen door, carrying two cups of steaming liquid. "Hey Trish!" He said, smiling jovially, and then frowning gently at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Don't give me that look," Sarah groused, pouting. Rick rolled his eyes, settling beside her with difficulty.

"Sarah, you need to drink this. It will help you sleep tonight."

Sarah's pout grew even bigger. "But I hate tea!" Then she grinned, looking at him wickedly. "Oh, so you actually _want_ me to sleep tonight?"

Rick had the decency to blush, and Trisha laughed. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her and she turned, smiling with flashing teeth and glittering eyes.

And she froze.

Gold. Gold- that was all she could see. Wide, golden eyes, golden hair pulled back behind his head. A golden beard- something that she normally didn't like on men, but the beard fit him somehow. He looked a fair amount older than her; no graying hair, but the set of his lips and the lines around his eyes spoke of more years than she had. He was strong, with broad shoulders and well-defined muscles. He wore glasses, but the thin frames did not cover the depth she found to be conveyed in his eyes. Gold eyes that spoke of sadness and pain- kindness, power, loneliness, and just now, surprise.

His mouth opened a little, not saying anything. "Uhhhhhh..." One hand went behind his head, scratching in apparent nervousness. A faint blush seemed to be on his face.

Trisha felt her own cheeks warm up, and she extended a hand to him. "Hi," She said quietly, lowering gaze for a minute before bringing it up again to meet his awe-filled eyes. "I'm Trisha."

The man swallowed deeply. 'H-" He cleared his throat. "Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim." He grasped her hand lightly, shaking it slowly.

On one side of them, Sarah and Rick (his arms around her shoulders) exchanged faint, amused glances.

On the other side, Pinako observed them with arms crossed over her chest, a satisfied smile on her face.

(~*(~*(~*(~*~)*~)*~)*~)

Months passed.

As Pinako would later tell it, the two took their good time to actually get together. Laughing and teasing them about it- like how Hohenheim would leap up to help Trisha carry something, or would practically trip over himself to fix something of hers with alchemy- their friends tried to push them together.

"He likes you," Sarah insisted, one night when Trisha came over to help her with a few wedding details. It was still months away, but getting closer all the time.

"Sarah, hush, he can probably hear you!" Trisha looked around, as if expecting to see his face pressed against a window.

"Oh, so you don't _love_ him?"

"I- I hardly know him, Sarah, and, well...how do you know that he likes me?" Trisha felt like she was in school again, debating with her closest friends whether or not to ask a boy to a dance.

As if on cue, Hohenheim burst through the door, something silver cupped in his hands. "Trisha! Er- M-Miss Elric, I-" He stopped just short of crashing into them. He fidgeted, not looking at her, holding out a small silver box. "I, um, I fixed your music box..."

"Oh! That's the one my grandmother gave to me! Thank you so much...!" She held the small box in her hands, running her fingers over the design and smiling softly.

Hohenheim scratched the back of his neck, a small grin on his face as he watched her. Suddenly, he jerked straight, blushing a bit, backing out of the door. "Right, well, just wanted to- um, I see that you're busy, sorry to- um, yeah-" he backed out, tripping on the stairs.

Trisha smiled fondly, turning back to see Sarah giving her a look with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Sarah shook her head. "Honestly, you're worse than me and Rick!"

Trisha couldn't help but grin. "I don't know if that's possible..."

Work was forgotten in the pillow fight that ensued.

That night, when she went home, Trisha found a yellow flower- the exact kind she had been wearing that day in her hair, even though it was too cold for them to be growing now- hanging out of the crack in-between the door and the wall.

It was the first of many.

She had her suspicions about whom they were from, of course. But it wasn't until two weeks and fourteen more flowers had passed that she witnessed him actually delivering one. She'd had to sneak in through her own bedroom window and tiptoe across the hall to peek through the blinds to see it, but that was beside the point.

Trisha threw the door open before he could walk away.

He froze, with an expression likened to that of a kid being caught stealing cookies.

For a moment, neither said anything.

"I-" Trisha paused, and then continued, walking down the steps so that she stood in front of him. "Thank you, for the flowers. They're my favorite."

"I know." His eyes widened as if he had spoken without thinking.

Trisha smiled a little, fighting her blush. "How do you have so many? It's too cold for them to grow here now..."

A sudden light filled his eyes. "I'll show you." Uncertainty took over him again. "If- if you want." Trisha nodded. His face lightened, and a grin spread on it.

"Gr..great! Um, is tomorrow alright? I can meet you at, uh, Pinako's house, and show you the way..."

"S...ure..." Trisha cleared her throat. "That sounds wonderful!" She smiled shyly up at him. They stood like that for a moment, staring at each other.

Hohenheim straightened, walking backward. "Ah, right, well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Trisha giggled, waving, heading back into her house. As soon as the door was closed, she leaned against it, closing her eyes, unable to stop the grin from unfolding across her face.

(~*(~*(~*(~*~)*~)*~)*~)

The sun shone high in the sky, reflecting on the fresh snow that covered the ground. Wondering how she would be able to see any sort of flower alive in all of this, Trisha slipped on her winter coat, gloves, hat, and scarf, starting out for the Rockbells.

She laughed a little, making footprints in the snow. Her nose felt cold, but everywhere else felt quite warm. She bit her lip. Was what she doing kind of...like...a date?

The wind blew lightly through her hair, bangs falling over her eyes even as she tucked the dangling locks behind her ear. The rest of it was tied back, only stirring feebly in the breeze. She pressed her hands together, clasping them behind her back, watching her feet as she made her way toward the house she could have found with her eyes closed.

She loved the sound her footsteps made as she walked through the snow. Trisha smiled, walking past the snow-covered gate of the Rockbells, mindful of the ice that lurked on the steps, stopping just outside of the door.

It flew open before she could even knock.

Trisha blinked, only having time to give a startled "oh!" before Hohenheim nearly crashed into her, stopping himself just in time and sliding a little on the frosted steps. His face hovered inches above hers, and they both blushed a bit, Trisha glaring around his arm at Sarah and Rick. They grinned unashamedly from the door, not in the least sorry that they had nearly pushed Hohenheim on top of her.

"Alright you crazy kids, have fun!" Sarah gave a small wave, while Rick made his face mock stern. He wagged his finger in Hohenheim's face.

"No listen here, don't bring her back any later than eleven. Got it, mister?"

Hohenheim blinked, opened his mouth, and then paused, evidently unsure whether to answer in seriousness or not. Then he grinned embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

Trisha smiled, shaking her head. "You two," she scolded. "Quit teasing him. I'll see you both later." She paused, and then reached down, grabbing Hohenheim's hand, pulling him after her down the steps, leaving Sarah and Rick behind in their amusement. Trisha felt Hohenheim automatically pull back in surprise, before his fingers curled over her own- big and warm and comforting.

She stopped suddenly, and he nearly ran into her. She turned, a bit embarrassed. "Um...I don't know where we're going." She grinned a little, looking up at him, blushing.

He smiled down at her, eyes very soft. He chuckled. "That's alright, Miss Elric. It is in this direction for a little while." He hesitated, and then walked beside her, just a little bit ahead, her hand still curled in his own.

For a few moments, they walked in silence.

Then, Trisha started talking. Quietly at first, with questions about where they were going (Which he didn't answer, insisting that it was a surprise) to other things, a range of topics she could hardly track. But he didn't mind. As she spoke, she saw a smile bloom over his face, the likes of which she had never seen. It was soft, stretching across his cheeks, teeth flashing and eyes flicking back to her as they walked.

"We're getting close now," He said. "It's in between your house, and the Rockbell's house. Not too far, but a little bit in the trees."

Her head raged with curiosity, but she smiled, and nodded.

He still held her hand, leading her gently over the stones and the frosted grass. A few times he looked back at her, as if to make sure that she was really still there, even though her hand was still held loosely in his. She gave him her brightest smile each time he looked back, to which he blushed, and immediately looked forward again, sneaking glances at her from the corner of his eye when he thought she wasn't looking, until he gained the courage to look her fully in the face again.

The trees hooked over them, making a canopy, which sunlight filtered through, flashing on the snow at their feet. Trisha thought to herself that it looked rather like walking on clouds, and she couldn't help but grin. She looked up at him, eyes alight, cheeks faintly flushed with cold, a little bit of hair falling into her face, and Hohenheim simply stared, mouth slightly open, evidently speechless. He blinked and snapped himself out of it.

"We're almost there, Miss Elric," He told her. It's just through these trees up ahead." He gestured toward a growth of trees, their leaves having fallen long before, branches coated in glittering snow. Trisha felt her curiosity rekindle. How could flowers be grown in such cold conditions?

"This way," Hohenheim said, ducking under a snow-covered branch, holding it up for her, his back accidentally hitting the trunk, sending the snow on the branches all over her. Trisha blinked owlishly for a moment, going cross-eyed as she stared at the snow that had gathered on her nose. She shook her head, and then laughed, waving away Hohenheim's attempts at apology.

"Seriously," she insisted, still giggling. "Do I look offended to you?" A sudden thought struck her, and she stood on her tiptoes, reaching past Hohenheim's ear, and slapping the bit of trunk above his shoulder, sending snow from a branch above all over his head and shoulders. "There." She said in satisfaction, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Now we're even."

Hohenheim gaped at her. Then, his face broke into a truly beautiful smile. Trisha felt her mouth open just a little, stunned at its brightness and wonder. He chuckled, taking off his glasses and wiping them so that they were free of snow. He shook his head, flakes going in all directions as his hair whipped out. "Who knew you were so conniving, Miss Elric?" He questioned jokingly. "It seems that you've been around Pinako for too long."

"Or maybe you're just a bad influence," She teased, pushing his arm playfully.

This comment did not have the reaction she expected- for a moment, he looked rather troubled. Then he shook himself and smiled very slightly. "This way," He said quietly. "We're here." He stepped back, pulling her gently through the ring of trees. Trisha gasped.

They were standing in a clearing, the trees surrounding them in a ring, thick snow covering the ground, as in the center there were no trees to stop it. In the middle of it all, was a building, no taller than the smallest of the trees around them, made entirely of green glass. Inside, she could see plants a plenty pressed up against the windows.

"A greenhouse..." She breathed. "Of course...I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner..." She took a few steps forward, so that she was next to him.

"Would...you like to see the inside?" He asked her, leaning down a little.

Trisha nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes please!"

They went toward it, Trisha hardly breathing. How could she have never known that there was a greenhouse here? She had lived in Resembool all her life...

Hohenheim stopped outside the door, pulling a key out of his pocket to open the lock. He pushed open the door very gently, and Trisha gasped again.

The plants which she had been unable to see clearly through the snow and slightly tinted glass made themselves clear- they were flowers. Aside from a path cleared out by the door, the entire floor was covered in flowers, none of which sat in a pot. There were some that hung from the ceiling, some that had wound themselves up the walls. There were some roses- white, red, and yellow – some bluebells, some daisies- but above all else, there were the yellow lilies, which were her favorite, gleaming like the sun amid so much brightness.

Her hand came up to her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She took a few steps forward, Hohenheim following her, the door shutting behind them. "I...this is..." Trisha felt tears fill her eyes, and she wiped at them a little. "This is...beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so much for showing me." She turned back to him and smiled, unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

"Do you mind if I..." She gestured to her coat. Hohenheim blinked. "Not at all. It's rather warm in here." Trisha nodded, unbuttoning her coat, and then removing her scarf, hat, and gloves. She also peeled off the fur-lined skirt to reveal a light blue one that went to her knees. The shirt she wore under her coat was a short-sleeve button up, the same green as her eyes. She left her boots on, and walked forward, her hand sliding out of his, kneeling, running her fingers over the soft petals.

A hand reached beside her, and she started, turning her head to see Hohenheim, smiling as he reached passed her and casually plucked one of the flowers. He hesitated with it, moving it from hand to hand, the petals bobbing, looking faintly embarrassed. He took a deep breath and kneeled beside her, gently pushing back her hair and tucking the yellow flower behind her ear. His hands lingered for a moment on the sides of her head, and Trisha found herself leaning into his touch. His gold eyes were very soft as he gazed at her. Suddenly, he straightened, pulling his hands away. "I'm, um...glad you like the flowers..." He said lamely, staring at the ground.

Trisha smiled, and stood, taking his hand. "Let's sit in the middle of them. We can look at the sky." She pulled him to his feet, and led him toward the center of the flowers, tugging on his hand as she sat back down. As soon as he sat, looking slightly bewildered, she leaned back, falling into the flowers, staring at the glass and the sky above them. The panels of glass were edged with snow, and it was rather like she was looking at pictures of the sky, all assembled together in a collage. Her hand was still in his.

"It's really beautiful in here. I can't believe I never knew about it..."

"That's because it wasn't here before." Hohenheim jerked, looking slightly panicked. Evidently he had not meant to say that.

Trisha looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He bit his lip, and turned his head away.

Trisha frowned, and pulled on his hand until he looked back at her. "Are you saying...did you..._make_...this? With alchemy?"

She took his faintly flushed face as a 'yes'. She stared at him. "When? When did you make this?"

Hohenheim took a deep breath, and paused before speaking. "...The day after we met." He said, very quietly.

Trisha felt her mouth fall open. It took her several moments to form a coherent response. "I...that's...amazing..." She finished. It wasn't quite what she was thinking, but it was true.

"Hn. Well, I am a good alchemist," He said, something like bitterness in his tone.

"You don't sound very proud of it."

He didn't say anything, and Trisha decided that it was probably a subject best left for another day.

_Another day...?_

She looked up at him, at his profile, face half turned away, obviously in deep thought.

_Yes,_ she decided. _There will be many other days with him and me, together. _

(~*(~*(~*(~*~)*~)*~)*~)

Trisha sneezed, reaching a blind hand toward where her handkerchief sat on her bedside table, pulling it to her face just in time for another sneeze. After wiping at her sore nose, she blearily sat up, wincing as her head protested. She slid the blanket around herself, and walked unsteadily out her door, one hand on her head, the other on the stair railing as she made her way to the main room and her phone. She had to call Sarah and tell her that she wouldn't be able to help with wedding things today, let alone any of their hospital work. She might be able to get some of her own work done- Mrs. Bentley was expecting her dress by next Thursday, and there was still much for Trisha to do on it- but then again, in her current state she would probably end up stabbing a main artery with her needle when she sneezed. She picked up the phone, and dialed the number she knew by heart.

(~*(~*(~*(~*~)*~)*~)*~)

"Hello?" Sarah yawned into the phone, running a hand over her face, while beside her, Rick busied himself with making breakfast.

"Hey, Sarah..." Came a very tired, very thick voice on the other line.

Sarah cocked her head to one side. "Who-" Her eyes widened. "Trisha! Are you all right? You sound horrible!"

Rick looked up from the stove in concern, but before he could say anything, there was a crash from upstairs, thudding feet, and Hohenheim panted into view, snagging the doorframe, just barely keeping himself from falling over. "Is something wrong with Miss Elric?!" He demanded, wide-eyed.

Rick gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. Sarah ignored him, talking to her friend. "Oh, of course it's alright. No, you get some sleep. Do you want me or Rick to come and take a look at you later? Or Pinako could...No? All right, if you're sure...if you need anything, just call. Rest, and drink a lot of water, okay? Alright, I'll talk to you later. Feel better, Trish..." She hung up the phone, biting her lip before sitting down.

"Trisha has a bad cold," Sarah told them, noting Hohenheim's disheveled appearance with a barely suppressed smile. "Nothing that shouldn't be out of her system in a week or so, it sounds like. But if it gets worse, I'll want to take a look at her. Right now, all she needs is rest and fluids." She sat down at the table, accepting the plate Rick offered her absently. "All the same, I might go down there anyway, just to be safe. Or at least to bring the poor girl some soup." Rick sat down beside her with his own plate of food, frowning.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," He said comfortingly. "She may not look it, but Trish is a strong woman. Remember that horrible fever that came about when we were kids? Everyone got sick, and a couple even died. But she rested, followed mom's orders, and was better even faster than I was! She'll have this cold conquered in three days, max." He thought for a moment. "We could check on her if you want, though. I have to go for that fitting anyway, right? You can bring her some warm soup."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful..." She bit her lip. "I won't be able to stay long though...not with all the wedding things I still have to set up..." Her eyes lit up. "I know!" She turned to the man in the doorway. "Hohenheim, why don't you come along, and stay with Trisha for a while, make sure she eats her soup while Rick and I go to his fitting."

Hohenheim became rather red-faced. "I- well...I don't know if...but if Miss Elric is sick, than I will...uh...yes...." He finished lamely.

Sarah shared a glance with her soon-to-be husband, tight-lipped and trying not to laugh. "I thought you might feel that way."

~~~~~~To be continued....


End file.
